


Friday I'm in love

by lookingforatardis



Series: kids [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Growing Pains, Kids, M/M, Mila - Freeform, armie and timmy being soft protective dads idk what else to tell you, charmie!parents, kids verse, which means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: “Seriously. Armie, she’s fourteen.”“I am well aware of how old she is,” he chuckles, gripping the bedspread to pull it back and fluff up the top like Timmy likes.“It’s too young.”“Harper went on her first date at thirteen, need I remind you.”“And you threw a fit!” Timmy laughs, arms outstretched as if it would prove his point.Or, Mila begins dating, Timmy gets hella soft, and Armie thinks it's all adorable. Also, father son bonding time with a new addition to the family...





	Friday I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this has literally nothing to do with the song but it just felt like the title fit! This is a day in the life fic of the fam being soft and lovey. Leon is a new character for yall, they call him Leo sometimes because I'm indecisive and I think Armie likes giving kids nicknames. This is well into the future from what you saw last time in the Kid Verse! 
> 
>  
> 
> to the fluffy porn posse. i hate yall for torturing me. back 2 angst pls

“I don’t like it.” Armie laughs softly as he grabs a pillow to toss off the bed, then another. Timmy had insisted they buy the decorative pillows when they saw the full set in a store in England, insisted they get all of it shipped back home _immediately_ where he promptly threw them off the bed every night and questioned most mornings why they bought them in the first place. Armie always smiled, thought about how excited Timmy had been when they chose them, and shrugged his shoulders to appease him. They never considered getting rid of them, though. “Seriously. Armie, she’s _fourteen_.”

“I am well aware of how old she is,” he chuckles, gripping the bedspread to pull it back and fluff up the top like Timmy likes while he watches his husband think twice of getting in bed as he begins pacing.

“It’s too young.”

“Harper went on her first date at thirteen, need I remind you.”

“And you threw a _fit!_ ” Timmy laughs, arms outstretched as if it would prove his point. “You tried to chaperone.”

“No, I _successfully_ chaperoned,” Armie teases, climbing under the covers and sighing. “Look, she’s a good kid, Tim.”

“I know that,” he grumbles, turning to stare out their window. “But I don’t know this boy.”

“Yes, you do,” Armie smiles, sinking into their bed as he gets comfortable. “Timmy, he’s lived next door for three years.”

“That means nothing, he’s a fourteen-year-old boy.” Armie laughs and pats the bed to get Timmy to turn and look at him. “You were a fucking menace at fourteen, don’t tell me I shouldn’t be worried.”

“And you were all talk, no game. Timmy, we have to trust Mila,” Armie says softly, reaching out for him. “Come to bed.” Timmy groans but goes to him, practically tossing himself onto the bed and inching his way up while kicking the covers to get under them. Armie reaches out to pull him up, huffing with the effort as Timmy settles at his side. “Are you going to be this worked up when Leo starts dating?”

“If he dates boys then _yes_ ,” Timmy huffs.

“So your problem is with our children dating boys,” Armie says, running his hands over Timmy’s back. Timmy looks up and glares at him. “What? You had no trouble dating boys,” he laughs.

“Don’t make me sound so… so sexist. I just don’t want our kids to get hurt. When you went through this with Harper you lost your damn mind whenever she stayed out super late with boys.”

“And she always came home, Tim.” Armie rubs Timmy’s shoulder and smiles softly. “It’s going to be okay. He’s a good kid, they’re going to a café for dinner, it’s really not that big of a deal. And he’s terrified of us anyway, he won’t try anything.” Timmy chews on his lip and nods before snuggling closer to Armie’s chest. “She wants you to approve, you know. It’ll be better if she trusts us enough to talk to us.”

“I know, I know.” Timmy turns his head to kiss Armie’s chest and lingers for a long moment before sighing heavily. “Love you,” he mumbles, eyes drifting closed as they lay together quietly.

“Love you,” Armie whispers as they drift off.  

 

 

 

“Love! Make it stop!” Timmy whines, shoving his body away and towards the blaring of their alarm clock. Armie grumbles with the move but silences it with a heavy hand before turning back over and snuggling up behind Timmy, kissing his neck as his hand snakes under his shirt. “Mmm, better,” Timmy mumbles, sinking back into Armie’s hold. “S’nice.”

“Morning,” Armie sighs, lips against Timmy’s ear. Cuddling turns to slow kissing as Timmy shifts so he straddles Armie, their blankets covering them as they makeout lazily for far longer than either expect it to last, both lingering more than either usually has patience for. They rarely had time to spare these days with the kids and work, let alone the endless planning for a family trip with Harper and Ford’s university schedules to work around now. They take what they can get, which usually isn’t _this._ Timmy eases into the kiss like a dream, Armie returning it with the patience of a man who knows how good it is to wait.

A knock on the door stops Timmy’s hand as it slips between their bodies, his fingers pressed hard against Armie’s stomach.

“Maybe they’ll go away,” he mumbles, leaning down to kiss Armie’s collarbone.

“Dad? Père? We’re going to be late for school.” Timmy freezes as he feels Armie shift to look at their alarm clock.

“ _Shit._ Tim, we gotta go,” he mumbles, sitting straight up with an arm outreached to stop Timmy from completely falling off him. Timmy looks at the clock and groans, falls onto his back.

“The _one_ time we try in the morning,” he complains.

“I know, I know. I’ll blow you later if you drive them,” Armie says, grabbing his phone and shooting out a text to his agent to let him know he may be late to their meeting.

“Hmm… like, when later? Before or after your meeting?”

“Does it matter?” Armie laughs, looking over and twisting his fingers into Timmy’s hair to pull him into a quick kiss.

“If it’s before you’ll be rushed, if it’s after you’ll take your time.”

“You just want us to think about it for hours,” Armie teases, hand reaching out to trail along Timmy’s ankle.

“And?”

“After,” Armie smiles.

“Deal.” With that, Timmy jumps up and goes to the door to ruffle Leon’s hair, making promises of Starbucks on the way to make up for being late. Armie laughs and collapses back on the bed, catches his breath from their makeout session, and gets up to shower.

 

 

 

“Do you think she’s going to kiss him?” Timmy mumbles, hand over his heart.

“Jesus Christ, could we maybe not talk about our daughter’s love life right now?” Armie looks over with wide eyes and a bewildered smile.

“I’m sorry! You distracted me for too long now I have to think about it.”

“Oh, so that’s what I am. A distraction,” Armie teases, crawling back over to kiss Timmy’s chest, his fingers spreading wide over his hip before realizing he missed a spot; he grabs a tissue and wipes up Timmy’s tummy with a smirk.

“Yes, a very effective one usually.” Timmy laughs when Armie looks up with feigned annoyance and runs a hand through Timmy’s hair.

“I’m so sorry I only distracted you through one orgasm,” Armie rolls his eyes, laying over Timmy to snuggle up against his neck. “I’ll make it two next time.”

“That’s all I’m asking,” Timmy sighs, scratching over Armie’s back with a small smile.

“If she kisses him then that is what it is. Wouldn’t you rather it be with a kid we know is good than someone we don’t know?”

“I’d rather just not think about it,” Timmy grumbles.

“Then stop,” Armie whispers, kissing his chest. “Thinking about it,” he breathes against Timmy’s lips.

“She’s our baby girl.”

“I know,” Armie nods, placing his hand against Timmy’s cheek fondly. “But we can’t protect her from everything.”

“We can try—”

“No,” Armie laughs. “We can be there for her, but she has to learn some things for herself.”

“Stop being smart,” Timmy complains, pushing Armie off him so he can snuggle against his chest. “Let me wallow. Our daughter’s growing up.”

“I’m sorry, go ahead and wallow,” Armie smirks, twirling Timmy’s curls around his fingers.

“ _Thank_ you.” The feeling of Armie laughing makes Timmy’s head bob up and down, causing him to smile as he gets closer to his chest, fingers gripping the shirt Armie didn’t bother taking off when he got home. No, not that he didn’t bother taking it off; more that Timmy was too impatient to let him.

“Let’s make dinner together,” Armie suggests, eyes dancing along their ceiling as Timmy relaxes against him. “We can get Leon in on it, watch a movie. It’ll distract you while she’s gone.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” For a moment, they let silence fill their room as they get lost in their thoughts. “Will you make steak?” It comes out of nowhere and makes Armie laugh, his hands pulling Timmy closer to him.

“If you want steak, I’ll make the best goddamn steak you’ve ever had,” he smiles, kissing the top of Timmy’s head.

“Knew I married you for a reason.”

“That the only reason?”

“Your skills with meat, yeah,” Timmy smirks, lifting up to kiss Armie’s lips with a laugh. “Come on old man, we should clean up before the kids get home.” Armie slaps his ass as he lumbers off the bed, Timmy’s playful glare over his shoulder only taunting him as he saunters into the bathroom naked. Armie laughs, shakes his head, and follows, stripping as he goes.

 

 

 

“What about this one?” Armie smiles at the sound of their daughter’s voice when she rounds the corner, lips twisted up on the side like Timmy when he’s thinking too hard about something. She pushes her hair behind her ears with a huff.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart,” Armie says, glancing over at Timmy where he sits at the counter with a beer, his eyes stuck on their daughter with so much affection it nearly takes Armie’s breath away.

“You’re no help. Père? _Please_.”

“Is that Harper’s? Doesn’t look like yours,” Timmy says, walking over.

“She left it behind,” Mila shrugs and twists the ends of the dress in her fingers. “It’s terrible isn’t it? Ugh, he’s going to think I’m so ugly!” Armie tries to hide his smirk at her theatrics. Definitely Timmy’s DNA, he thinks fondly.

“Dad, when do we start the grill?” Leon asks, hopping up onto the counter with an apple, pulling Armie’s focus.

“Soon, bud. Get off, you’re tracking dirt in here,” he shoos his son, swatting him with a towel. “Take your cleats off you goofball.”

“Okay, what about that dress you wore to grandma’s? Or you know, you could wear pants. Pants are always a good option.” Armie chuckles and lifts his hands up in defense when Timmy turns to glare at him, an off the cuff comment from Harper a few years ago in both their minds when Elizabeth bought her a dress for a date, her quick response haunting them all— _I guess it’s more convenient, easier access right, Mom?_

“Hmm,” Mila thinks for a minute before grabbing Timmy’s hand and dragging him away towards her room. “I need a second opinion,” she says as they disappear. Timmy follows without hesitation and sits in a chair in her bedroom, twisting his hands in his lap. “What about these?” she asks, holding up a pair of black lacey shorts.

“Those are nice,” he smiles, watching her sift through her closet. “Mila,” he starts, heart lurching when she walks over to look at earrings, humming in response. “We’re a phone call away if you need us, you know that right?” She stops moving and turns to look at him.

“Don’t get sappy, Père.”

“I’m not, I’m not,” he shakes his head, smiling sadly. “We just want you to be careful—”

“Okay, woah, stop. Oh my god shut up. That is, that’s _so_ not an issue,” she mumbles, crossing her arms and blushing. He chuckles as her curls fall into her face, her lip pulled tight between her teeth.

“Okay, good. But we’re here you know. I’m always here to talk.”

“I know,” she nods quickly, still avoiding eye contact.

“You can look at me, I’m not going to talk about sex,” he smiles, amused and fond at her familiar behavior. Armie always said he saw so much of Timmy in her. “Try on the outfit, I’ll wait outside,” he tells her, standing to walk out.

By the time she makes it back to the living room with Timmy, Armie and Leon have managed to season the steaks and are arguing about what movie to watch. “Oh sweetheart,” Armie sighs when he turns and looks at them, hand over his heart. “You look so beautiful.”

“Stop,” she smiles, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Seriously, this is a crime. You’re too damn adorable. Can’t let you go out like this, the world can’t handle it.”

“Oh my god, you’re so embarrassing,” she laughs, shoving him when he moves over for a hug. Timmy intercepts him and lets his arms wrap around his waist, smiling when Armie’s chin rests against his shoulder. “Is it really okay?” Timmy laughs and shake his head. Harper had been more of an overly confident tomboy until senior year of high school; they worried more about the boys she went out with than her most of the time. They were woefully unprepared for Mila’s quiet insecurities with not only boys, but also as they had begun to suspect, girls. Never the type to assume, they were waiting for her to broach the subject. She was cautious in her own skin, and as much as they didn’t want her to grow up, they knew it was good for her to break out of her shell.

“He’s a luck guy, kid,” Armie says. “Just, you know. Not _too_ lucky.”

“Dad please,” she starts, covering her face in her hands as Armie laughs. Timmy smiles and kisses Armie’s cheek, the two exchanging a look that gives Armie enough information to know this topic has already come up.

A knock at the door startles them and she looks to Timmy with wide eyes. Carefully, he untangles himself from Armie and wraps her up in a hug as Leon goes to answer the door. “You are so special, Mila,” he says in her ear. “Have fun, okay? Don’t worry too much.”

“What if it’s terrible?”

“Then you date someone else,” he tells her, pulling back to smooth her hair. “Simple as that.” She nods and looks at Armie with a small smile.

“Call us for anything, okay kiddo?” She nods and hugs him before wandering over to the door.  “Don’t you dare cry,” Armie whispers in Timmy’s ear. “You know I always cry when you cry, don’t fucking do it.” Timmy laughs away the sudden emotion he feels bubbling up when the door closes and turns to hug Armie, sighing against his chest when he feels his hands rub circles over his spine.

“Um…are we gonna grill or…” Armie chuckles at nods at their son, pulling away from Timmy after another moment and a stolen kiss. They gather outside to grill, Timmy hanging off Armie’s side as they talk to their son about his week. Inside, they eat at the table as Leon boldly asks for a beer, Timmy laughing as Armie turns him down with a firm _You’re joking, right?_ “Worth a shot.”

“Ask again in a few years and we’ll see,” Timmy smirks at their 11-year-old. They tease each other for awhile before Leon grows quiet and stares at the table. Armie glances over at Timmy to see if he’s noticed the shift in mood, the two exchanging a long look before Armie breaks the silence.

“Everything alright?” Leon looks up with wide eyes and nods, shifts in his seat in a way that pings around in Armie’s chest with something caught between fondness and longing. They’d gone with Timmy’s DNA for him as well. Sometimes he’d move or speak a certain way and Armie would lose his breath at that resemblance. One night when he was three, Armie curled up in bed with Timmy and kissed his shoulder, told him he finally understood what Timmy meant when he said watching Ford grow up felt like being a part of Armie’s childhood. Some small fracture of what he must have been like as a kid, if only in movement and appearances. Leon was brash, had always been a bit bold and feisty in any social situation, but stick him in a room with his siblings and he melts into the very characteristics Armie felt haunted by in Italy when he and Tim first met, emotions all over his face and his heart on his sleeve. He gravitated towards Armie a lot of the time, developed so many of _his_ characteristics that they joked he was as close as they’d ever get to really seeing what a child with both their DNA would be like.

But when he retreats into his own mind, scratches the back of his neck with a sigh, Armie sees Timmy through and through. “You can talk to us about anything,” he says, aching to sooth whatever it is making his son go quiet. Timmy reaches for his foot with his own under the table, a silent form of solidarity and comfort between the two men.

“I know,” Leon nods, a little smile on his lips. “I’m okay, I promise.” They believe it a little more that time around.

“Let’s go watch a movie,” Timmy suggests, sensing their son isn’t quite ready to say whatever it is he wants to say. They gather on the couch, Leon on one side while Timmy and Armie sit side by side, Armie’s arm slung over Timmy’s shoulder as Timmy’s hand rests comfortably over Armie’s thigh. Leon balances a giant bowl of popcorn on his lap and waits for the movie to start.

“Can we do more nights like this?” Leon asks suddenly. Timmy turns to look at him, sees him tuck his legs up under himself as he stuffs a handful of popcorn into his mouth, and Timmy pauses the movie immediately. As Leon shrugs, Armie slips his fingers into Timmy’s hair, silently grounding him. It had been an emotional day for him, and Armie knew their son asking for more time with them would topple him over the edge if he didn’t have something to keep him steady.

“Of course,” Timmy says emphatically, reaching out to ruffle his son’s hair. “Leo of _course_.”

“Maybe if Mila goes out more,” he shrugs, glancing back at the TV.

“Even if she doesn’t, we can have more boys’ nights,” Timmy says, turning to look at Armie with pleading eyes.

“Of course we can,” he smiles, leaning in just enough to press his forehead against Timmy’s for a moment before smiling at their son. “That’s a good idea, Leo. I’d really like that.”

“Okay,” he nods, attention turned suddenly to the popcorn. For a minute, Armie and Timmy just stare at him fondly, their hearts warm at his little smile as he bites his lip. Armie can practically feel the love radiating off of Timmy as they watch their small son collect himself and look back up at the TV, then them. “What?” he asks, clearly confused as to why both of his dads look like they’re on the verge of tears.

“Come over here,” Armie says softly, reaching for the popcorn to put it on Timmy’s lap as Leon scoots closer, Timmy’s arm falling around his shoulders protectively. He had a fair bit to grow; at eleven, he still looked young for his age. The surrogate they used could have been Armie’s long lost sister though, and they knew the kid would be growing in no time. Armie could see it every time one of their kids grew an inch—that Timmy dreaded the day when they’d be so tall he’d be forced to admit they were grown. It started with Harper and carried on, forever the one to want another kid to prolong the time they could be young dads together. For now, their youngest is a comfort against his side.

“You guys are being weird,” Leo says, reaching for the remote to press play.

“We just love you, kid,” Armie says fondly, reaching around Timmy to ruffle his hair.

When the movie ends, they lounge for a while, Timmy relaxed against Armie’s chest as Leon asks them questions about their latest projects from the other side of the couch. The sound of the door opening silences all of them. Armie rubs Timmy’s shoulders and kisses his cheek before standing to go see their daughter.

“ _Hey_ , Mila,” he starts, smiling broadly.

“Oh my god,” she rolls her eyes. “Don’t start teasing me or you’ll get no details!” He laughs and holds his hands up in surrender for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug that lasts until she returns it. They wander towards the rest of the family and she shakes her head at the sight of them gathered together awaiting her return.

“Okay, so it was nice,” she shrugs.

“ _Nice_?” Armie smirks at Timmy’s tone. They’d been overprotective at first with Harper and realized that it didn’t change anything, she would still date who she wanted to date. Better to be honest and give a little to get a little trust in return, they’d learned. Timmy glances over at him and sighs, knowing Armie’s thinking about boundaries and letting her lead the conversation. In reality, they both knew that she wouldn’t hesitated to talk to them if she really needed to. She told them everything, always had.

“Yes, Père. _Nice._ ” She flops down on a chair near the couch and stares at the ceiling. “I don’t know. He’s just like a friend.” Armie and Timmy exchange a look before Armie nods and clears his throat.

“Timmy was just my friend once,” he says. “Do you think you might like him more than just a friend? Sometimes things change.”

“Not this,” she sighs dramatically. “Can’t believe it. My first date wasted on someone.” Timmy laughs quietly and smiles at Armie, both of them fondly turning their attention to their daughter.

“It’s never a waste,” Armie says. “Trust me. You’ll find someone who makes you get all sorts of butterflies and the first date with them is the first date you’ll remember the most.”

“That’s true, every person is a new set of firsts,” Timmy smiles at Armie, patting his cheek.

“Ugh, that’s so depressing,” she groans, making her dads laugh quietly.

“It’s really not. Your dad was _not_ my first anything—”

“Gross,” she grumbles, interrupting Timmy.

“Excuse me,” he laughs, tossing a pillow at her. “I was _saying_ , that it didn’t matter. Because our first date, the first time he held my hand, first kiss—those are the firsts that matter to me. Not the first girl I kissed in high school, I can tell you that.” Armie watches him speak warmly before leaning over to press his lips gently against Timmy’s head.

“But it’s supposed to be special.” Armie watches her frown deepen and nudges Timmy to scoot closer to Leon, moving himself as well to create space between him and the arm rest before gesturing for her to come sit with him. She does so willingly, curling up at his side as he wraps an arm around her.

“Sweetheart, you can’t get all hung up on it being perfect or you’ll just end up disappointed.”

“But you two had perfect _everything_.”

“That is so far from the truth,” Armie chuckles. “Mila, we did so many things wrong. Our story is _messy_ , honey. It is so far from perfect.”

“But it’s ours, so we love it,” Timmy says, leaning against Armie’s shoulder with a small smile.

“Exactly. Dating can be confusing, Mila. And whoever you date, it’s always going to be a new adventure and you’re going to have to figure things out together. It’ll be special because you _want_ it to be, because the person you’re _with_ is special. Not because it… it _has to be_ , that’s just not how it works.”

“This is boring,” Leon stage whispers. Timmy cracks up, head snapping around to smirk at him.

“I’m so sorry,” he laughs, reaching over to tickle his kid. “One day _you’re_ going to be dating and we’ll avoid these talks, how about that?” he teases, Leon squirming away with a feigned glare.

“Alright, enough of this,” Armie chuckles, kissing the top of Mila’s head. “I think it’s time to go to bed.”

“It’s early!”

“Not fair!”

“Oh! I’m the worst, I know! Come on,” Armie shakes his head, standing up to reach out for Timmy with a smile.

“I’m just gonna watch tv,” Leon mutters matter of factly.

“Go ahead, champ. But you have a game at 8am tomorrow, so…” Timmy stands, shrugs and stretches with a smirk. “We’re going to bed and we’ll be rested to watch you suffer through sleep deprivation on the field,” Armie continues.

“Your weird parents,” Leon rolls his eyes and stands to go towards his room.

“Hey! Hugs,” Armie bellows out, saying goodnight as Leon hugs him and then Timmy before disappearing. “You, too,” he smiles, pulling Mila into a hug. “I love you, kid.”

“Love you, too,” she mumbles, smooshed against his chest. When she escapes, she says goodnight to Timmy and wanders away.

“Is it just me or are they growing up too fast?” Armie muses.

“Definitely growing up way too fast.” They smile at each other and kiss softly, Timmy’s arms wrapping around Armie’s waist. “Can we go snuggle now?” Timmy sighs against Armie’s chest.

“Definitely,” he laughs, kissing Timmy’s cheek before slipping out of his arms and taking his hand, the two wandering towards their room half leaning on each other for contact. They collapse into bed together and Timmy shoves the pillows off without ceremony, Armie laughing as he pulls their pants off, then their shirts, and tucks their bodies under the blankets. Sleepy smiles meet in the dark as they get settled, Timmy’s hands framing Armie’s face gently to pull him closer.

“Would you marry me again?”

“In a heartbeat,” Armie smiles, eyes crinkling up at the edges as he stares at Timmy.

“Just checking.”

“Checking what?” he chuckles, pressing his lips gingerly to each of Timmy’s wrists before pulling him in for a proper kiss.

“That you love me as much as I love you still. It’s been a long time.” Timmy trails his fingers over Armie’s face, delicately tracing lines over his features as his legs move to tangle up between Armie’s. Their hearts sync up in pace as they sink into the bed, Armie’s smile softening the longer he looks at Timmy.

“You and all of our kids are the best things to have ever happened to me,” he says quietly, humming after Timmy’s fingers trace over his lips as he talks. “Still the luckiest guy in the world,” he adds, nipping at his fingers, a small breathless laugh escaping Timmy.

“No, I am,” Timmy replies, his chin jutting out a bit as he fights his grin, eyes closing as the day’s activities wear on him.

“We both are,” Armie settles, kissing his jaw, smiling into it as Timmy shifts to connect their lips soundly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love this verse, the kids are irresistible


End file.
